The Purest Form
by mayajane
Summary: Healer Hermione Granger gets a visit from one Lucius Malfoy. Draco has been acting strange and Lucius wants the best to look him over. This is only the beginning for Hermione and she knows it. Rated M
1. Assistance

Chapter One- Assistance

"I require your assistance Miss Granger."

She looked up and stared. What could Lucius Malfoy need from her? He was sharply dressed but in her memories he always had been. His hair was longer than hers and loose. Brilliantly blonde and unfortunately it looked softer than hers. She took of her reading glasses and looked at him coolly.

"And what can I do for you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I do recall our histories but I know Gryffindor's will almost always help someone in need. Now, my son, Draco. He's been acting strange, saying things that are odd and don't make sense. It's become worrisome. He's also always tripping over things whereas before he was very graceful. I am worried. I was told you are the best mediwitch currently working. What can I do to for you to look at him?"

She was intrigued. "Does he slur his words?"

"Yes. Often."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. Probably a whore house."

She blinked. Whore house? "Well bring him in when you see him. I'll look him over. Are you sure he's just not drunk all the time?"

He glared, "I _can_ tell the difference Miss Granger."

"We'll see." She said shortly much to his fury.

"This isn't some laughing matter. He's my only son."

Hermione sighed, "I will do my very best to care for him and find out what is wrong. Does that satisfy your worries?"

He crossed his large arms, "Slightly. We'll be here eight am sharp. Good day." He turned away abruptly and stalked down the hall. Hermione sighed again. Her life had just taken a sharp turn. She had for the most part put the war behind her but seeing him had brought back horrible memories. Ones she could do without. He had done nothing wrong just now but still…

Her mind was in overdrive thinking about the symptoms he had described. It was curious. She went home to her flat where she lived alone. Hermione tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter and decided against making food. She wasn't hungry. So instead she took a long shower and climbed into bed. It was only seven thirty but she had gone to bed at this hour many times. It was the problem with having no life. Harry…well they had drifted after drunkenly fucking. He had been horrified when he woke up the next morning. Hermione had been tired. Tired of things always going wrong. He still checked in and always responded to her owls but the distance was there as well as the line. He never laid a hand on her and their usual hugs had stopped completely. She didn't think she was that repulsive but it must be true. Her memory of that night wasn't degraded. She had rocked his world and he knew it. Maybe that was why he hardly ever asked to see her. Hermione was not in any way interested in being with Harry but it would have been nice to come home and have someone to tell her day too. Yes that would have been very nice.

The next morning at six she took another shower and got to St. Mungos by seven ten. She spent the little time she had going through a few books on the symptoms Lucius Malfoy had described. It could be a number of things. She was worried it was his brain though. It most likely was that those problems were always tricky. Wizarding medicine could work miracles but it would depend. There were still many things not cured.

"Miss Granger."

She looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy with his son standing in the doorway. Draco looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Hermione stood and walked them down the hall without a word to a room to check him over.

"Please remove your shirt, Mr. Malfoy." She said and saw Draco glanced at her incredulously. His father coughed and Draco removed his shirt without a word. She motioned for him to sit on the table. She listened to his heart first but it was strong and she heard no problems. Then she check his eyes. Hermione paused. One of them was lazy. That was concerning.

"Has your eye always been this way?" She didn't recall it being like that in school and merlin knew how often she caught them glaring her way.

"Like what?" He asked sharply.

"Lazy. It's not responding to the light. How is your vision? Do you struggle to see at all?"

"I can see just fine thank you." He snapped. Hermione glanced over her his father who looked deeply troubled.

"I see him squinting most of the time. Especially while reading. Draco you better not lie again."

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" He insisted and Hermione took his pulse. It was running really fast.

"Draco. How do you feel right now?"

"I told you-

He slipped from the table and started to seize to his father's horror. Hermione ignored his cry and focused on Draco. He was no longer seizing it having only last three seconds but he wasn't awake. Hermione levitated him onto the table and did a full body scan. Oh no. Cancer. Lots and lots of cancer. It was in his stomach and liver. There was a massive tumor in his brain. He should be dead right now.

"I need some help in here!" Hermione called and three nurses came rushing in. She relayed the information to them quickly and when they were gone she turned to his father.

"I am very sorry. I will do everything I can."

She turned to go but he caught her arm, her skin burned where he touched.

"He is my only son. You have to help him."

"I know. I will do everything in my power. Now were going to open him up and sort out the tumor in his brain first. Had he been exposed to anything that you know of? Where does he work?"

Mr. Malfoy frowned, "He's been working in the mines these past six months. Where they found the new elixirs stones. He was fascinated with the whole thing."

"Thank you that could be very helpful. You need to call family."

"I am all he has."

"I'll help him to the best of my ability and find you as soon as we've finished. You can wait out there. Alright?"

He nodded mutely and left quickly without another word. Hermione looked after him for a split second before rushing to the end of the hall and preparing herself to open up someone she knew. That had never happened. In the past they were all strangers. She wasn't sure why it mattered to her. But she trusted her wand work and herself.

The operation took five hours. Every time she thought she had gotten the whole thing more showed up. It was as if it was multiplying as fast as she was removing it. That made her think it might just be a magical sickness. When at last no more showed up she closed him and let the nurses get him to a room. She cleaned up before going to find his father. It could be very disturbing to see the blood of your loved ones on a healer. She had learned that the hard way.

"Is he alive?" He asked right away.

"Yes. He is. The tumor kept re-growing. That is why it took me so long. You can see him."

She led him down the hall to Draco's room. She heard him exhale as if he hadn't believed her when she said he was alive.

"Tomorrow we'll check again for anymore regrowth. Now we are going to begin healing the cancer in the other parts of his body. This process is painful. It likely he will wake and be in a lot of pain. You can stay but it can be very upsetting."

"I'm staying." He said firmly. She nodded and turned to her team.

"Ready girls?" She said and got three nods. Wands were pulled and there wasn't an incantation or charm. It was a feeling that you pulled up. Not everyone could do it. But these girls were her girls. She had faith in them.

She flinched just a little when Draco woke with a sharp scream. Her girls didn't falter and neither did she. Distantly she heard his father gasp.

"Father?" Draco rasped out with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm here Draco. They are trying to help you. It will be alright."

She was surprised by the gentle tone. Never would she have thought him capable of such a tone. But like he had told her before this was his only son.

Ten minutes later and a lot of screaming later the first round of healing was done. When Hermione scanned him again the cancer had shrunk but not nearly as much as she had hoped.

"This will take many treatments. Draco, you must stay here for as long as we need. We want to make you better."

"Even you Granger?" He mumbled softly. He was barely lucid.

"Even me Draco. Go to sleep." And he did. She turned to his father who was so pale she wondered if he would faint. She touched his arm and discretely took his pulse. It was racing.

"Do you need to lie down Mr. Malfoy?" She asked hurriedly. He shook his head.

"I need my son to be cancer free. That's what I need."

"I know. I am very sorry. We'll do everything we can."

"Yes. You will." He said coolly. She sighed and retracted her arm. He gripped her hand, "And it's Lucius to you."

She was surprised but didn't refuse to call him by name.

"Well Lucius it very nearly midnight. You should go home and return in the morning. We will check on him constantly. I can stay and do it myself if that makes you more comfortable."

He stared at her for a long time. "Thank you. I'll be here first thing."

"Good. I'll be here to greet and update you." She told him hoping to clear a little bit of the worry of his face. She wasn't successful. He stood and brushed against her as he left the room without a word.

Hermione got about five hours of sleep on and off during the night. The tumor regrew shortly after Lucius left. She had him opened up for another hour cleaning out what had returned. But she knew it was useless until she found a way to stop it from re-growing. Hermione decided to keep Draco sedated there was less pain that way. During the night they had done two more rounds of healing which he woke for and screamed because of. There was nothing she could give him to ease that type of pain. He swore like a sailor both times but things like that didn't bother her or her girls. Those girls swore like sailors too. Hermione hadn't missed that Anna had held Draco's hand through the healing despite it being not allowed. Without Lucius here to give Draco any comfort she allowed it. There had been a huge fiasco with a healer here about inappropriate touching so it was made clear that unless treating you do not touch the patients. That whole two months with lawyers and victims coming forward had been so stressful. It was over thank merlin.

She was checking Draco's eyes when Lucius came in and stood beside his son.

"How is he?"

"The tumor grew back shortly after you left. I'm afraid it will keep doing so until I find out what's causing it. I believe I am going to take a trip down to those mines and scan a few things. If there is something there causing it even more people could be sick." She thought it was a ridiculous thing to be digging in the ground for elixir stones. Yes they were very valuable, indestructible and women adored to wear them on their fingers and neck but still. Was it worth it if it was making people sick?

"I will accompany you."

"You will?" Hermione said trying to not smile. He didn't miss her smirk but ignored it.

"I will. Yes. When do you want to go?"

It was only eight; would the mines even be open?

"I had planned on going within the hour. I need to stop home for new clothes and a shower. I will be back and then we can go. Anna is caring for Draco in my absence. She is the blonde."

Lucius nodded and cast his eyes on his son's sleeping face. Hermione gave them one last glance before apparating home.

After she showered she returned to Draco's room and found Lucius still sitting there with an unreadable look on his face as he looked at his son. He looked up at her and stood.

"You're ready now?"

"Yes. I am not familiar with where they are so I can't apparate. Do you know?"

"I do. I have been there. I'll apparate us." He said simply. Hermione walked him back to her office where an apparation point was. You couldn't apparate anywhere in the hospital because of things like people stealing babies or sneaking in after visiting hours.

He held out his hand which she took trying not to think about the fact that she was touching him. The appeared outside the entrance where people seemed to be just arriving for work. When she showed him her credentials the shift leader let them pass without any questions.

"What should we look for?" He asked. Hermione turned to him, "Do you know the charm to detect radiation?"

"I don't."

She quickly demonstrated and he got it the first try. If done correcting smoke will come from your wand and if it comes in contact with radiation it was turn red. The mine was massive so they split up and began casting.

It didn't take her more than five minutes to find radiation. Why the fuck hadn't they scanned for it! When she paced back quickly she found Lucius with a thunderous look on his face.

"I assume you found what I found. Hurry. We shouldn't be exposed for any longer. I'm scanning you when we get back because you've been here before. How many times?"

"Five. For no more than ten minutes. What are you doing?"

"Closing the entrance." She said as if he should know.

"You can't just close it."

"I fucking can." She said shortly and sealed it. He raised an eyebrow. She ignored him and turned to the shift leader.

"No one will enter the mine. No one. Including you. There is massive amounts of radiation coming from this mine. Send every worker you have to St. Mungos immediately. Do as I say!"

The shift leader, Brian, looked appalled by her shout and hastily made an announcement. The works groaned but some looked worried. Good maybe that would make them listen, she thought.

Lucius apparated them back to the hospital and they went straight to Draco's room. Anna was there doing a full body scan. Her face was not promising.

"There more growing in his muscles."

"Let me have a look. What about what we've been healing?"

"They've shrunk considerably but the new cancer is growing quickly. I scanned an hour ago and it was half this size."

Oh no. "We should try the new treatment." Anna said and Hermione shot her a look.

"We are not. That is last resort. He…excuse us." Hermione said and pulled Anna from the room.

"Don't discuss medical procedures in front of family until I've said its okay. You know better."

She looked away ashamed, "I know Hermione. I'm sorry but you know his chances. We don't know what's causing-

"I do. He's been exposed to massive amounts of radiation. Oh that's reminds me."

Hermione stepped back into the room and raised her wand. She didn't analyze her relief when it came back clean. His scan was clean. He was a perfectly healthy forty eight year old man.

"I take it I am fine."

"Perfectly healthy. We're going to try some potions. There aren't many for radiation but they are promising and new. We'll try them as soon as you've said yes."

"What are the risks?"

"The most common symptom is irreversible brain damage as well as paralysis."

He paled. "What are his chances without the potions?"

"Not very good. More cancer grows as we try and fight what's already there. There haven't been many cases of either of those things. Maybe five." She bit her lip as he debated it.

"Do the potions. When will you know if they helped?"

"Within an hour." She answered promptly and left to let her girls no the course of action.

She was walking into her office and paused seeing Harry sitting there.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

He turned and smiled uneasily. "Someone saw you today with Lucius Malfoy at the mines. I came to see if you were alright."

"I am. I can't discuss with you while I was there but I am fine." Then something occurred to her.

"Have you spent any time there?"

He frowned, "Yeah. I was curious. I wondered exactly what they were so I joined a shift for a little while."

"How long?" She asked quickly.

"I work there on the weekends. For about five months now. Why do you look like that?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and scanned him. No. There was cancer in his stomach. How could this have happened? Who was in charge of the mines?

"Harry who is your boss? All the way to the top. Hurry!"

"Kingsley. He's the one who discovered them. All the mines belong to him."

"What do you mean all?"

"There are three other mines close by the first one. Hermione what's wrong?"

"I have a patient who works there. He had cancer all over his body. You have cancer in your stomach. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry went ashen, "I've been feeling so bad lately. I was going to have you take a look at me after work but when I heard about Malfoy I … am I going to be okay? How bad?"

Hermione pulled him down to another room and told him to take off his shirt. He hesitated.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Harry. Do it." He flushed red.

Hermione bent to listen to his heart, "You know I don't bite. You don't have to avoid touching me at all costs."

"Hermione…"

"What Harry?" She said tiredly.

"About what happened last month. I am very sorry. I don't know…"

"Does it seem like I'm mad at you?"

"Well no, but…"

Hermione sighed and looked him in the eyes. "The way I see it and I will continue to see it is that we were both lonely and wanted a good time. We got what we wanted. I have no desire to date you and I'm not in love with you. You're my best friend. After Ron…anyway. I don't want things to be weird, they don't have to be."

Harry was red the whole time she spoke, "You were my first."

Her jaw dropped. "I was? You're twenty six!"

"I know. I've come close but they're all after my money or my fame and I just…couldn't do it. I know how lame that is."

She smiled, "I actually think it's good that you have standards. I'm happy to be your first then. I know I rocked your world."

He flushed harder, "Merlin, Hermione."

"Alright, I'll stop. Now, lay back."

She used her wand to scan deeper into his stomach. The cancer was only in the lining not to mean _only_ , but it was a great deal better than Draco's body.

"I'm going to assign Amber to start your healing rounds. They hurt like a bitch but I feel like they will help you. Do not go back to that damn mine."

"No problem there." He said quickly. Hermione sighed and left. Harry better be alright. Now she just needed to locate Amber.

"There you are. Harry needs rounds of healing. He worked in the mine too."

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry. I'll go right now."

"Thank you Amber. Do your best. I know you always do but still."

Amber tossed her black hair way from her face and smiled, "Damn right I do. I'll update you soon."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Hermione went to her office and wrote a letter to send to Kingsley. He was in a lot of trouble.

"Hermione. There are a lot of men and woman out here asking for you." Hermione looked up at Ethan, her assistant and frowned.

"For me?"

"Yes, they are very upset." He sounded bewildered. Hermione stood and followed him out to the lobby.

"Hermione Granger?" A woman said hostilely. Hermione crossed her arms defensively. "Yes?"

The woman brought her fist back to swing but Hermione had survived a war. She caught the woman's fist before it could touch her face and threw her away. The woman looked astounded.

"Use your words, Ma'am." She said as politely as she could with the rage pulsing through her.

"You shut down the mine. How am I supposed to work and feed my kids?"

Hermione looked at the group of maybe twenty. "Is that why you're all here?"

They said yes, "Alright listen up. I have had two patients now come in with advanced cancer from the radiation coming from that damn mine. I closed it to stop any more exposure. I suggest every single one of you get scanned immediately. If you know anyone who has spent time there _get them here_ and get scanned. I mean it."

Silence. Then the woman who tried to hit her said, "Where do we go?"

"Amy will help you. She's right there. Tell her to scan you all for cancers. Oh and ma'am, try and hit me again I'll hit back."

She looked frightened and scurried away. Good. Bitch. Hermione turned around and found Lucius watching her closely. She made her way towards him, "Is Anna taking care of Draco?"

"Yes. She's very nice. I would prefer for you to still check on him though. Someone else has cancer?"

"Yes. I can't say who but yes. I suspect there will be many more. I sent an owl to Kingsley who is in charge of the mines. Why didn't they scan? That should be common sense!"

"I agree and I will be pursuing the matter."

She surveyed him, "Good. I'm sure they will listen to you."

"If my son dies they will do more than listen." He sounded very threatening.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Let's go see Draco."

He didn't say anything to her as they walked back to Draco's room.

"The potions have been administered. I'll come back and check in an hour alright Hermione?" Anna said and she looked dead on her feet.

"No, go home eat and shower. I'll do it. That's an order." She added when it looked like she would object.

"Fine. I'll be back in the morning."

"Good." Hermione said and let her pass. Lucius took his seat and Hermione took a look at Draco's eyes.

"I'm going to wake him and judge him mental state. He could be in a lot of pain, I'm sure he is with all the rounds of healing. Just be prepared."

He nodded mutely and Hermione woke Draco. He moved an inch and gasped.

"Fuck that's hurts." His words were slurred. That could be from the sleeping but she didn't think so.

"What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

Hermione stiffened. He was twenty five.

"Very good Draco. You're going to sleep now. So there won't be any pain."

"Thank you." He whispered but it was barely understandable. Hermione found she couldn't look up at Lucius.

"Miss Granger. Tell me what that means." His tone was even but when she did look up he was stricken.

"It could be brain damage."

She did another scan. It had grown back. "It's grown back again. I'll be back in a minute."

"Well aren't you going to take it out?" He demanded. Hermione touched his arm, "It's dangerous to keep opening him up that way. I need to check some facts. I'll come back in just a few minutes."

He leaned in closer so close she could smell his aftershave. His eyes peered into hers and she was stunned. They were beautiful. They were locked in each other's gazes until he took her hand from his arm and squeezed it.

"Hurry back Miss Granger." He said with an even tone. Hermione nodded curtly and rushed from the room. What the fuck had that been? All she knew was no one had made her feel that way with a simple look and that meant nothing good. Nothing good at all.

* * *

A/N: New story let me know what you think!


	2. I'll Oblige

Chapter Two- I'll Oblige

Hermione didn't hurry. She was putting it off. She wasn't sure why she was so thrown by a simple encounter but she was. He had made her heart race with those eyes but simply looking at her. No one had ever done that. Not even Harry and especially not Ron. Damn. Eventually she couldn't put it off any longer once she had checked what she needed to know. There was a spell to shrink a tumor it was very complex. Do it wrong, it could kill the patient. If he consented she would do it right away. If she could keep the size small then the damage wouldn't be as great.

She practiced the movement a few times before heading to Draco's room. She hadn't done it before but there had never been a spell she couldn't do. She wouldn't break that record today.

Lucius looked up when she entered but his face was unreadable. Had he felt what she had?

She explained the spell to him and after thinking he agreed for her to do it.

"Alright, I'll need you to leave while I do it. It will only take a few minutes."

"Why do I need to leave?"

"I can't be distracted."

He raised an eyebrow, "And I distract you?"

"You do." She said simply. If she didn't know better she would have thought he looked pleased by her statement. He got up gracefully and exited the room. She took a deep calming breath and pulled her wand.

It went as she hoped. The tumor had been the size of baseball but now the size of a marble. Hopefully the spell would hold it that size while she figured out how to make it stop growing. Damn Kingsley! She didn't wake Draco; he was in too much pain for that.

"You can come back in." She called and Lucius returned his eyes going straight to his son.

"He's okay. It went perfectly."

"Because I wasn't here to distract you." He said and Hermione crossed her arms.

"You have something to say about it?"

He laughed to her surprise and she decided she liked the sound of his laughter. "Nothing at all. It's just good information to have."

"Of course you think so. I need to go check on another patient. I'll be back to check on him in a little bit." She went pass him but he caught her hand, "Thank you. For doing everything you can."

She looked at their joined hands and saw him look down too. He didn't let go and neither did she. He jerked her close until they were pressed against each other. Her breath left her in a whoosh but he didn't kiss her.

"If there is ever anything you need…or want. Just let me know and I will oblige." His breath ghosted onto her cheek and she shivered. She carefully pulled away but turned back when she reached the door, "Noted." And then she was gone.

* * *

"Harry, how do you feel?" She asked entering his room. He groaned, "Like shit."

"Amber?" Hermione asked of her nurse. Amber smiled, "It's been healed. In two rounds. There's no sight of cancer. Why do you look out of breath?"

"That's incredible. Thank you Amber." She said ignoring her question. Harry gave her a look, letting her know he hadn't missed it. Amber hadn't either but didn't push it.

"Alright, I need to go eat something. Harry you're staying overnight to get regular scans. If it doesn't come back then you can go home. You'll need to be scanned every week for six months. Okay?"

"Thanks Hermione. Thanks. And thank you Amber." Harry and Amber flushed. Wasn't that interesting. Hermione left them to it. She hoped Harry asked her out. She spent the next hour and half eating lunch and catching half an hour of sleep on the bed in her office. All the head offices had them. There were rooms for nurses to sleep in as well. When she woke she jumped when she saw Lucius standing in her office.

"Draco has spots on his hands." He said simply but she sensed his unease and worry.

"Let me look." She said and stood but swayed. He reached out and steadied her. "Sorry I stood up too fast. Come on." Hermione put distance between them and he didn't comment on it.

When she took a look at his hands she sighed. "It's from the spell I used. Did you touch him?"

"Yes."

"Come here." She said and he moved to her. She took his hands and looked them over. Her hands were permanently spelled to be impervious to all bacteria and anything that could infect a patient so it couldn't affect her but it could affect him. She wandlessly scanned his hands and found he had been infected the spots just hadn't appeared yet.

"Hold them out." She instructed and when he did so she healed the infection.

"You're feet too." Hermione explained and he slowly sat down, his eyes on hers, as he untied his shoes and slipped them off, and then his socks. For some fucked up reason the whole thing turned her on. What was wrong with her? She knelt down on her knees and kept her satisfied smirk off her lips when he inhaled sharply. She was sure many women had been on their knees before him. She healed the infection from his feet and stood.

"You'll be fine but don't touch him anymore. No matter what. His body will keep producing the rash no matter how many times I heal it because the spell I used is still in effect."

He was giving her a thoughtful look.

"Can I help you?" She said crossing her arms, more like hugging herself his gaze was so intimidating.

"I am absolutely sure you could." He practically purred. Her heart raced but she couldn't look away from him.

She shook her head at him, "Don't even think about."

"Oh I'm thinking about it." He said with a surprising grin.

She glared at him, "Well stop it. Not happening."

"You seem sure of that." He said smirking. She glared harder. "I am sure. I'm your son's healer for fuck's sake!"

"I don't see how that's a problem. Come here."

"Absolutely not." She snapped but god did she want to. With him looking at her like that. No one had looked at her that way before. He closed the distance but she was backing up to get away. Her back hit the wall and he pressed his chest against hers deliberately.

"Now isn't that better?" He whispered. She huffed, "Are you finished? I have work to do you know."

He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close. His lips barely brushed hers and electricity pumped through her whole body. A moan left her lips to her embarrassment and he pushed harder. She pushed back. His tongue slid against her bottom lip, asking. She opened for him and he slid in with skill, pressing closer. How could this be happening? With Draco lying right there!

But he was kissing all those thoughts out of her head. He broke away leaving her panting.

"Are you sure now?" He said breathlessly. She scowled and ducked under his arms just in time for Anna to walk in. She picked up on the tension but didn't comment on it. Lucius left the room abruptly and she tried to not watch him go. And failed. That arse. God.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Hermione?" Anna asked knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied easily.

"And that's why your lipstick is smeared."

"Shut it Anna. I am well aware of the…shut up." She said lamely and turned her attention to Draco. The scan showed the tumor was still a small size.

"He is fine though isn't he?" Anna said thoughtfully.

"Anna!" She exclaimed. She had never heard her speak that way. About anyone.

"Oh hush. I know I'm married but I can look can't I?"

"You're rotten." She hissed. She hated being teased. Hermione had been teased too much in school.

"Just be careful. We know his reputation. I know there's a history between you too. So tell me, was it hot?"

Hermione glared at her but caved, "Yes. Oh my god. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Don't tell anyone, not even the girls."

"Of course not. You know me better than that." She said with a knowing smile.

"Ugh." Hermione complained and stalked to her office. At least Harry was going to be fine. There was an owl waiting for her.

 _Hermione I do not appreciate the tone of your letter. I did have the areas scanned and there was no sign of radiation. I find it hard to believe the mine was the cause of your patient's illness. However I will look into and let you know. Hope you are well, Kingsley._

"Bastard." She muttered and threw it out. He would get his especially if Draco died. There was a large chance that he would. Magic could do great things but…so much cancer. She sighed and sank onto her bed. Hermione was exhausted. She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes. Just for a minute.

"Hermione!" She jerked up and saw Anna running in breathlessly.

"What, what is it?"

"Draco. He's awake and I can't get him to sleep. He's in so much pain." She said desperately. Hermione rushed to his room and sure enough she heard his screams long before she reached him. She ushered Anna in and shut the door. Then she sound proofed the room and took Draco's temperature, it was a little high. The scan showed the tumor was still small, it hadn't gotten bigger. The other cancer had grown though. A lot.

"Anna. Hold him still."

Hermione waited until Anna had his shoulders down before covering Draco's eyes with her hand. He instantly stilled and fell silent. Hermione removed her hand and slumped to the ground. Anna didn't reach her in time but Lucius had been standing off to the side; he caught her easily.

"Hermione." He said and she steadied herself. "I'm fine. Draco won't wake now. I have to go." She said quickly and ran from the room. She nearly didn't make to the bathroom before she lost the sandwich she ate earlier. Hermione hadn't realized she had been followed until someone was holding her hair as she vomited into the toilet. It lasted a long time until at last she found relief and turned to thank Anna. It wasn't Anna.

"What are you-

"Be quiet and tell me what you did in there."

"I can't. I'm not going to tell anyone and you're not going to tell anyone either. Nor will Anna. Draco is fine I didn't hurt him in any way."

"I didn't think you had. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine now. I need to rest for a while though. Thank you." She whispered and let him help her to her feet.

"I will find out you know." He told her seriously.

"I have no doubt." She answered and left to go back to her office. She needed to sleep before she passed out. For the second time she curled up in her bed and fell asleep. No one woke her.

A few hours later she rose and stretched. She was sore all over but after what she had done it wasn't a surprise. Hermione had used the purest magic in her core to put Draco to sleep. Only a handful of Healers had the ability. For many reasons she had to keep it to herself. Only Harry knew. And now Anna and Lucius. Anna would recognize what she had done right away. She sighed and stood up. She needed to go home and shower.

Hermione apparated home and spent a good thirty minutes under the hot water. She pulled on new clothes and apparated back to her office. Lucius was sitting there to her surprise.

"Is Draco alright?"

"The same. I am just glad he is not in pain. I came to see if you were alright."

"Yes. The effects of what I did didn't last very long at all. I am fine." She explained. He didn't look placated.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's sensitive information that could be used against me." He gave her a look that made her change her mind.

"Fine. I used the magic from inside my magical core to put him to sleep. He will be fine."

"I've heard about healers who can do that. Why am I not surprised that you are one of them?" He mused. She frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"My son was forever bitching at how you always out did him in school. He said you were a genius. I happen to agree. It's a very attractive quality."

She flushed. "Cut that out. It's not happening. What happened before was-

She was cut off when he crossed the room, gripped her waist and crushed his lips to hers. This kiss was hungry. And she was starving. Her arms went around his neck, hugging him closer. His hand slid down and he pushed her onto her desk to settle between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist and that was the moment Harry came in.

"What the fuck!"

She tore away from Lucius and covered her face.

"Harry…"

"Don't bother. My cancer came back just thought you should know." He snapped and walked out. She groaned miserably. Lucius slid his hands up her thighs and kissed her cheek.

"Go deal with that. But don't think I'm done with you." He said and left her frustrated. Oh Harry. She found him in his room and he glared seeing her.

"Harry just listen. You know what. I don't have to explain myself to you. Who I fuck is none of your business."

Harry flushed red, "Why him? He's old! And Malfoy!"

She hissed at him, "Shut it alright. He's…oh my god I don't know why I like him okay? Is that what you want to hear? I like him. I want him. Its…just forget it. Let me scan you."

He didn't object but he was staring at her like he had never seen her before.

"It's going to keep coming back until I figure out what exactly went on in that mine."

"Hermione, do you know what you're doing?" He asked coolly. Hermione smacked him. "Mind your business. And thank you very much for interrupting." She said and meant it.

"Was he forcing you?" He asked alarmed.

"Of course not. I was just being overwhelmed. I didn't want to fuck him in my office and I just might have."

"Merlin Hermione." Harry said flushing. "You're going to go permanently red Harry." She commented and told him to brace himself for a healing round.

He took it like a man but he was still yelling. She hated hearing him like that but it needed to be done. Harry slumped onto his back covered in sweat.

"Is that if for right now?" He whispered.

"Yes. For now." She told him and he drifted to sleep. She touched his brow once before exiting the room. She would have Amber do the rest of the healing rounds. She couldn't stand to see her only friend like that. The scan she had done just now showed that the cancer was gone but it had come back before and would again she had no doubt.

She didn't go to Draco's room. She went home. Hermione needed to be away from the hospital for a while and away from Lucius. If he was going to kiss her like that every time he saw her then she was in trouble. Big trouble because all she could still feel was his tongue mingling with hers and those warm hands dragging fire on her thighs.

She didn't go back until the next morning at seven. When she entered Draco's room Lucius was already there. Draco's scan showed her spell was still holding and the tumor was small. He should have had five rounds of healing during the night. She checked him with a scan and found his cancer was almost completely gone. She relaxed a little. That was something at least.

"She told me it looks better." Lucius said after a moment of silence.

"He does look better. It's shrunk almost completely. I just worry it will grow back like the tumor in his brain." She looked up and shifted uneasily. It was like he was looking right into her soul. She looked away but he made a noise and she looked back.

"My son is very sick. I could definitely use some comfort." He said suggestively. She glared at him, "I'm afraid I cannot help you with that. And using your son as an excuse to get in my pants is abhorred."

He grinned and stood. She made it to the door but he easily caught her and shut it with a click. She was pressed face first into the door when he came up behind her, pressing her fully into the door. He kissed her neck softly and then liked a stripe to her ear. Hermione gasped at the sensation and forcefully turned around to push him away. He simply caught her hands and jerked her close.

"It would be much simpler if you would just give in, you know." He said mockingly. She spat at him, "Nothing is happening Lucius. Let me go."

"You don't want me to. Now how about some of that comfort." He whispered and leaned in. She tensed but when he brushed her lips heat travel through her middle and against her better judgement she opened her mouth for him and he took complete advantage of her surrender. Was he intent on fucking her with his son dying of cancer right beside them a foot away? He backed her up against the wall roughly and increased the pressure of his kiss. Her lip busted, she could fee blood trickling down her chin. She didn't care one bit. She had never been kissed so well. Harry was a damn fine kisser and Ron had been alright but this was incredible. This kiss was owning her. Hermione decided she liked that very much.

"Father what the fuck are you doing?"

Lucius ripped away from her and turned to his son. "Draco, how do you feel?"

Draco gave him a displeased look. "Well I've been awake for some time now. Should have known a bastard like you would use your only son, _who is dying_ , to get laid."

"Draco don't speak to me like that!"

"I was mostly kidding. Good for you." He said and turned his gaze on Hermione.

"What is wrong with me?"

"You have cancer in many places. There's a tumor in your head and cancer in your muscles as well as your liver. I've been healing you with the help of my nurses. How old are you Draco?"

"Twenty five." He answered promptly and she heard Lucius sigh. Draco wrinkled his nose, "We're you going to fuck right there with me dying in this bed."

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped forgetting he was her patient. Lucius snorted at her and took his seat beside his son.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect Hermione. You definitely were going to."

"Shut the fuck up! I was not in any way going to spread my legs for you while your son was a foot away! What's wrong with you?"

He grinned then and she realized he was just teasing her. She glowered.

"Great, my father's first crush what will I do." Draco complained and Lucius glared at him displeased.

"Watch your mouth."

"You can't be mean to me when I'm dying Father." Draco pointed out and Lucius sighed.

"I'll be back later to check him again. There are a few things I need to do." She said shortly and left the room thankful he didn't try and stop her. Draco had woken up because her spell had worn off. She was just glad most of the pain was gone. No one should ever have to be in that much pain.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Work For It

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Review and let me know.

Chapter Three- Work For It

Hermione returned to her office and apparated to the mines. Now that she had been there she could do it alone. She had considered telling Lucius what she planned to do but she wasn't sure she could handle any more time with him right about now. So she went alone. The only way she was going to be able to find out what was wrong is finding out what was in that damn mine. Hermione wasn't stupid but her chances of getting cancer by being here long enough to get a sample were slim. She blasted through the spell she had set glad Kingsley had at least suspended work in this mine. She stepped inside and made her way into the back of the mine. It smelled sour throughout the whole place. That was curious. She found a cart of Elixir stones and was thankful for her spelled hands. Nothing could penetrate the spell. They were a lot heavier than they looked. She admired the stone, its red coloring, the shine and could have slapped herself.

There was a reason everyone was after these stones. _They had allure_. Kingsley was a damn fool. She pocketed three stones hoping it wasn't exactly stealing. These stones cost more money than she made in a year and she had just taken three. Hopefully she could return them before anyone noticed they were missing.

She exited the mine and paused. Lucius stood there looking angry. She crossed her arms and considered just apparating away.

"You should have told me you were coming here. I would have assisted you." He said crossing his own arms.

"I'm a big girl you know. I am perfectly capable-

"Shut up woman. I meant that you should have just let me purchase some of the stones instead of stealing them. I would hate to see you arrested. Though it is touching you would resort to that to save my son and your friend."

Hermione gaped at him. No one had ever told her to shut up like that. It had made her heart race. What was wrong with her? She didn't like being told what to do, did she? God.

"Yes. Well….I have them now so forget about it. They have allure that's why everyone is going crazy over them."

"How were you not affected?"

She grinned, "I have never been able to understand the need women have for their shiny things. I much prefer flowers or words. Ron tried to give me jewelry once…" She trailed off remembering that memory fondly. He had been so nervous.

"That's good information to have." He said with a smirk. She sighed, why had she told him that? She might faint if he gave her poetry or flowers. Lucius Malfoy and poetry, she laughed to his confusion.

"What can I do to discourage this interest?" She said finally after he stared at her longer than necessary.

"Not a damn thing. I believe I am hooked on your taste and I haven't even tasted the good part yet."

Her whole body flushed at his insinuation. No one had ever done that for her. She coughed and looked away not sure what she could say to that. He seemed to delight in her discomfort and moved closer.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He said suggestively. It was like he knew her every thought.

"Shut up." She whispered wishing his statement hadn't got her so wet. He moved closer still and simply took her waist and pulled her close. Her hand moved to push him away but all they did was lay on his chest.

"When I do it, you'll be screaming my name, that's a promise." He said into her ear. She shivered violently and tried to calm her racing heart. This was so wrong. He was old enough to be her father and he was someone she had once hated. Someone who tried to hurt her. His touch was irresistible. It was foolish to try. She sighed.

"That's a lot of big talk. I doubt you can deliver."

He chuckled against her cheek, "I always deliver."

Then his lips descended on hers intent with owning her. She let him for a moment and then pushed her way into his mouth tasting him fully. He let out a soft moan at her sudden force.

"That was the last of it." She said pulling away and apparated back to her office. She felt satisfied at how out of breath he had been. She had never been able to do that for anyone. Harry hadn't really gotten that worked up to be honest. Yeah he had been moaning and that he been hot but it was different with Lucius. Something _more_. Damn. She needed to stop thinking about him and focus on the stones and saving his son not fucking Lucius Malfoy. She wasn't some naive little girl who was going to be seduced.

She pulled the stones from her pocket and set them on her desk. They were truly beautiful. Hermione was glad she was very affected by them and had recognized them for what they were. She pulled her wand and began casting diagnostic spells. Each stone weighed three pounds despite being the side of a marble. That didn't really make sense. She had a thought. What if there was magic inside them, like a lot of magic. There had to be a small amount to cause the allure but…

Hermione cast a spell to reveal a magical signature and sure enough each stone had a strong magical core. Much like what a witch or wizard would have. They weren't exactly sentient though. Strong enough to cause almost the whole wizarding world to want them and pay any price for them. What had Kingsley done? She did a few more spells and began to concoct a way to use them to cure Draco and Harry.

She was deeply immersed in her work when Anna Amber and Sam came in looking exhausted.

"We've been scanning hundreds of people. Most of them have the cancer. We're admitting seventy people right now. We're going to have to have more healers join us."

"Yes. I'll set that up. Come in and close the door." She told them and they sank into chairs.

"Girls. Thank you for all your work. Now these are the stones that I believe have caused the cancer. I just did a few diagnostics on them. They have magical cores. I'm not sure why they are giving off radiation though."

"Their core is unbalanced. I can feel it from where I'm sitting. They need to be destroyed."

She shook her head, "That will never happen. Kingsley's making too much money off of them. Cheating really because they have allure. Of course people are buying them. Bastard. He is getting a visit. Now."

"We're going with you. It will make him listened a little better heaving a head healer and three nurses call him out. Harry is in a lot of pain and we all heard Draco." Amber said. Hermione looked at her girls with pride.

"Let's go. Hold onto me." She instructed and they apparated into the ministry. Kingsley's office was on the top level and as they made their way there they decided to not let their anger show too much. Give him the facts and be done with it.

"Hermione? And…" He said looking up as they entered. Hermione had been there to see him before. They had a history. Unfortunately. She wished more than anything that she had not slept with the Minister of the wizarding world. Nothing she could do about it now.

"These are my nurses. We have information you need to know. Will you listen?"

"Of course. Is this about the Elixir Stones?"

"It is. I believe firmly they are responsible for almost a hundred people getting cancer that regrows. You must shut down the mines and recall all the stones. They give off allure that's why everyone wants them. Kingsley. Please. Draco and Harry could die. As well as countless others. You must destroy the stone and seal off all the mines you have. Do you want to be responsible for people dying?"

He glared at her, "Of course not but unless you have proof I am not closing down the mines."

"I have proof." Amber said and Hermione hid her surprise. Amber produced a stone and casted an analysis charm on it. Kingsley watched carefully as the charm showed a large amount of radiation coming from the magical core.

"I see. I will investigate further. If I find that they caused the cancer in those people I will close down all the mines."

"Of course they caused it! All your workers are going to want your head! Close down the damn mines Kingsley!" Hermione hissed angrily. He looked frightened for a moment.

"I have so much money tied into them. I'm not in a position to just-

"I'm reporting you immediately. All they have to do is view my memories of Harry and Draco screaming in pain as we tried to heal their severe cancer. Do you think they will side with you when they know the hero of the wizarding world might die now because of your fucking precious mine?" Hermione spat suddenly so disgusted with the man in front of her. How she had slept with him numerous times she didn't know.

"He's that sick?"

"Yes! Draco has a tumor in his brain that I've cut out twice now. He's been sedated for three days now because of how much pain he's in. Don't you care?"

"About Draco Malfoy? Not particularly. But I do care for Harry. I will close down all the mines immediately. Hermione could I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Hermione nodded to her girls and told them she would meet them at the hospital. They nodded obediently and left. Hermione turned her attention to Kingsley. He eyed her like he used to but she had experienced real want with Lucius. Nothing could measure up to it. But…Kingsley knew her body like the back of his hand and she knew the things he could do to it. Damn. He crossed the distance and held out his hand.

"Are you closing down the mines, for good and recalling and destroying every damn stone?" She asked and he nodded instantly.

"Then I suppose you should be rewarded shouldn't you?" She said smirking a little. He nodded again his eyes darkening. She dropped to her knees and at the moment Lucius Malfoy walked in and stiffened seeing her on her knees. Hermione stood abruptly and disapparated before either of them could speak. She didn't know why she had been so upset with him seeing her like that. She wasn't dating him. He wasn't hers to claim. She went to check on Draco. It wasn't good. The tumor was growing again. Hermione didn't want to open him up again and she didn't have enough energy yet to re do the spell.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said to his sleeping body. She didn't know what else to try. The cancer just kept coming….as if he was still around the stones. She opened his gown and sure enough he had a chain with a gem of stone around his neck. He had probably forgotten he was even wearing it. She ripped it off and blasted it too pieces. Her girls were called and they did another round of healing which Draco came to for. He swore and swore but never asked them to stop.

"He had a stone around his neck. His cancer could have been healed by now. I'm going to check Harry. Keep an eye on him."

"Harry, do you have any of the stones with you? On your body?"

"What? No…wait. I have an earring in." Hermione watched him take it out and she destroyed it like she had with Draco's necklace.

"I believe it will stop growing back. I think you know what I need to do now."

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it." He said tiredly. Hermione admired his courage and began. He hollered and yelled but she still thought him a tough guy for not begging for her to stop.

"I haven't been able to eat anything and I'm hungry. Is there anything you can do about that?"

Hermione said she would have a nurse bring him something. Amber would do it in a heartbeat. Hermione left him to doze and went back to Draco's room. Her feet ached but she ignored it. She usually wasn't this busy. Didn't have more than one patient at time for most weeks. She was who they were brought to when they couldn't figure out what was wrong. She entered the room and completely ignored Lucius's presence as she scanned Draco again. It was the same but nothing had grown and there wasn't any new cancers in his body.

"We're you going to do it?" Lucius asked stiffly. She sighed, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I was thanking him. We have history."

"I don't like it." He snapped.

"We're not together. I am not yours. I can do whatever I please."

"The only reason you are not those things is because you are stubborn."

Hermione gave him a shocked look. "You want to be with me?"

He smiled. "Yes. I thought that was clear."

She glared, "What has been clear is that you want a fuck."

"Well can't I have both?" He said smirking. Draco opened his eyes, "Surely there is another place for you both to have this conversation."

Hermione glared at Lucius harder. "There isn't anything more to be said. I'll be back later."

"I don't think so, we're talking about this. You're not getting on your knees for anyone but me." He snapped catching her arm. Draco gagged and covered his face.

"For fuck's sake Granger. Just give in. He never gives up. And do it far away from me!"

Hermione stalked away aware that she was being followed. They entered her office and she gave him a stern look.

"Tell me exactly what you want. I'll listen."

"I want you to be mine. Seeing you on your knees for him…I almost beat him. It made me realize how badly you've gotten under my skin. I like you. Very much actually. I began too when you put that bitch in her place. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. So I want to be with you. Not just for a fuck. I've been alone for a long time now and you've got my interest like no one else ever has. Does that satisfy you?"

Hermione grinned suddenly and closed the distance. "Yes. I'll be yours but just because I feel like it, you gonna have to work for it. Now get out of my office. I have to save your son's life."

He blinked in surprise and then a wide grin spread across his face. "I see. Come here."

She let him kiss her but stopped his wandering hands after a moment. "You have no idea what you're in for, Mr. Malfoy." She whispered and pushed him out of her office and locked the door. She heard him make a frustrated sound and smiled to herself. Yes he would wait and how long he waited would tell her how serious he really was.

She turned her attention to the stones and something occurred to her. If she used some of the magic from the stone could she cure the cancer and not have to do all those painful healing rounds? It seemed like something she should try. She called for her girls.

"Hermione! That's genius. I have some ideas…" Anna said and Hermione let her do what she did best. She would be a head healer soon. Hermione would be sad to see her go.

In the end they cut open a stone and siphoned some of the magic out, carefully as to not bring radiation with it.

Amber had the idea to bind it with a basic healing potion that had been used for centuries. Sam agreed but Anna thought it needed to be a stronger potion.

"Why don't we combine them? It's been done before with prenatal potions." Hermione offered and they went to Harry first. He only listened for half a minute before telling them to give him the damn potion. Amber moved forward and handed it to him. He drank it in one gulp and gave her a surprised look.

"Did you make it sweet?"

"No. It shouldn't have been sweet. Amber scan his stomach."

"It's receding. Look!"

Hermione was looking. She was also watching Harry closely. He seemed to be panting. She should have done more tests on the potion. They had spent two hours working on it and Hermione was confident they had perfected it. But he was having trouble breathing. Hermione leaned forward to take his pulse. It was racing.

"Harry how do you feel?"

"Hot. But I have a lot of energy."

"I would expect that Hermione. Its pure magic that we gave him." Amber said and Hermione agreed. They watched Harry for another hour but his heart calmed and the cancer receded completely.

"We'll see Harry. I know you want to get out of here but I also know you understand how serious this is. Stay in bed and Amber will check on you okay?"

"Thanks. I will. I heard there are others?"

"Yes. Over seventy. And counting. We should tell them about the potion Hermione."

"Yes I know but I want to see how it works on Harry and Draco first. You understand right?"

"Yes. We'll watch him closely. You can handle Draco can't you?"

Hermione nodded and left them too it. She was confident now. When she entered Draco's room she saw Lucius asleep in his chair. She couldn't imagine see her own child in so much pain and so close to death.

Draco was awake eyeing his sleeping father.

"You're not going to dump him are you?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Since mom left he hasn't dated or even looked really. I worried about him. But I've never seen him like this with anyone, mom included. It's very curious. Is that for me?"

"Yes. It's a potion using some of the magic of the stone. It's been tried on someone else and it caused energy and a racing heart but there weren't any other side effects. Would you like to try it?"

"Yes. Give it here."

Hermione handed it to him and like Harry he was surprised that it was sweet.

"I'm not sure why it is to be honest. There isn't sugar but there hasn't been a potion like this before."

"You mean you just made it up?"

She smiled, "Yes. We made it up. I have experience making potions so I knew enough to create it with the help of my girls. How do you feel?"

"Better but my head hurts."

Hermione scanned him and saw the tumor was growing in his brain. She acted quickly and rolled his bed out of the room down to the operating room. He began to seize. Hermione set everything up quickly sanitized his head and opened him up.

The tumor was bigger than it had ever been. He must still have a stone somewhere. She winced and checked between his legs. Sure enough he had a piercing on his penis. Some men, she thought shaking her head. She took it off and destroyed it with her wand. The tumor stopped growing and she pulled it all out. She worried that he might have brain damage this time. She sealed him up and cleaned herself off before rolling him back to his room. Lucius had woken and looked more worried than she had ever seen. She sedated Draco enough that wouldn't wake for a while.

"What happened?" Lucius asked peering at his son. Hermione had shaved the side of his head to open him up. With magic when you did operations like that you simply regrew the hair for them.

"I gave him the potion I created. It worked with Harry but because he still had a stone on him it caused the tumor to rapidly grow. I didn't have time to wake and explain it to you."

"What do you mean he had another stone, wouldn't he have told us?"

"I suspect he didn't because it was on his penis." She said and Lucius covered his face.

"I'll never understand why men do that." He said at last.

"I believe it's a statement of manhood. I don't get it either."

She scanned him and the potion had to be working because his cancer was gone and the tumor hadn't grown back.

"I'll scan him every half hour. I'm sorry I didn't check him. It didn't cross my mind that he had would have concealed one when he knew how sick he was."

Lucius surprised her by pulling her into his arms. He didn't kiss her but simply held her. She leaned into him comforted by his warmth.

"Thank you."

"Of course." She whispered and held him tightly. It had been awhile since she had been hugged. Since Harry had stopped it must have been…a month or so. She had gotten used to hugs every time she saw him. Hermione found she missed hugs.

Anna came in and paused seeing them in an embrace.

"Umm Hermione. Adam wants you to speak at a meeting in ten minutes. He's very upset."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Are you attending?"

"It's for every staff member in the hospital." She explained and Hermione sighed. She hated public speaking but she knew it was important.

"I have to go Lucius. I'll be back." She said and pulled away. He caught her and kissed her chastely before pushing her out of the room. She glared at him for handling her that way but let it go to head to the meeting.

Anna hadn't been kidding when she said everyone would be there. Adam ushered her up to where he stood in the front.

"Healer Granger will explain the surge of patients with cancer. Hermione." He said and just threw her at them. She hesitated and then decided to just be blunt.

"I had a patient's father come to me about his son. He described a series of symptoms and when I looked him over I found cancer in most of his body and a large tumor in his brain. I asked where he had been. His father informed me that he had been working in the mines for the past six months. I had suspicions so I went there and did a few scans. There is _massive_ amounts of radiation coming from that mine. I want to tell you all that the reason there had been so much demand for the Elixir Stones is because they give off allure. If you have anything and I mean anything with the stones destroy it immediately and get scanned. This is serious. I couldn't be more serious. Ask everyone you know about it and get your friends and family here to be scanned. Do you have any questions?"

A woman stood looking at Hermione with distaste. "I find it hard to believe you deduced this all yourself. I won't take your word for it while you sleep with a death eater."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said in surprise.

"I saw you with Lucius Malfoy. Kissing." She continued.

"What I do is not your concern. The proof is in the scans. I am here as a Healer who has seen very sick patients. Don't let how you feel about me stop you from getting scanned. I can see your ear rings from here. Get scanned." Hermione said shortly and walked out. She heard an uproar but Adam could deal with it. The whole staff now knew she was seeing Lucius. She had never liked people in her personal life like that. Not after all the publicity she had received during the war.

She was eating in her office when Adam came in looking exhausted. "They'll get scanned. I am sorry that was brought up. Is it true?"

"Yes. It doesn't interfere with my work in any way."

"I didn't think it was. I am just confused that you didn't report it."

"It was a very recent development and I have been very busy. I thought it could wait."

He was looking at her strangely, "I suppose I'm just jealous. I never have gotten over you."

"Adam. I'm sorry I treated you that way. I really am. You weren't the head of the hospital then, you weren't my boss. I wasn't going to be sleeping with my boss."

He looked at her tiredly. "You never loved me did you?"

"No. I am sorry. I haven't ever been in love. It's probably something to do with me. You were perfectly fine while we were together." Hermione admitted. She had been very fond of Adam but he was in the market for a wife and she was not interested in a husband.

"If you say so. Take care Hermione and be careful." He said and she said she would be. Her eyes were wide open when I came to Lucius Malfoy.

She finished eating and went to check on Harry first. She walked in and saw Harry holding Ambers hand. Amber had been alone for as long as she had known her so it made her happy to see her interested in someone. Hermione was pleased that she felt no jealousy over it. She wondered if Amber would be upset that she had fucked Harry.

"Hi Harry you look better. Did you eat?"

"Yes thank god I was going to die of hunger." He said and Amber laughed before she could help herself. Hermione gave her a knowing look. She flushed and looked away.

"Amber has been taking care of you then?" Hermione said just to see how they would react. It wasn't very good of her to encourage it because of the fiasco with those victims a while back. But she thought Harry was lonely and she knew Amber was. She was going to look the other way and hope they were discrete.

"Yes. She's very nice." Harry said and smiled at Amber. Amber shifted uneasily and gave Hermione a guilty look.

"Amber step outside with me." Hermione said and Harry frowned but didn't object when her hand left his and they stepped outside.

"I know, I am very very sorry-

"I don't mind at all. I just want you to keep it low key. Don't let anyone know."

"You're not mad at me? I heard you talking to Anna about him. I thought you liked him."

"I did sleep with him a month ago. But he is simply my best friend. There is no issue."

Amber looked upset. "You don't want him why?"

"He doesn't want me either. We were drunk and lonely. It happens. We've moved on already and he likes you now. Go for it."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." Hermione promised and Amber smiled. "Thanks."

"Keep scanning him alright and let me know."

"I will."

Hermione made her way back to Draco's room and Lucius was sleeping again. She woke Draco needing to gauge his mental state. He blinked warily and sighed.

"What happened?"

"Tell me your name and how old you are."

"Draco Malfoy and I'm twenty five."

"Good. The potion caused a reaction mister because you failed to mention you piercing. It caused you tumor to rapidly grown. I had to open you up again. You're lucky I looked."

"Oh my god you looked!" He exclaimed. "Would you rather be dead? I have seen a penis before you know."

"Stop!" He begged flushing red. Hermione laughed a little. Lucius stirred and asked Draco how he felt.

"Just sore." He said finally. Lucius sighed. "You're an idiot son." He said and Draco glared.

"I know about the damn piercing."

Draco flushed. "I don't want to talk about it. It was a dare and you know how I am with dares. Hurt like a mother fucker though."

"I'll bet and watch your mouth." Lucius said sternly. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. Lucius turned incredulous eyes on her.

"How in the world was that funny?"

"I've never seen you act fatherly. Of course it's funny. Draco where are you sore?"

"Just my legs."

Hermione pulled back the covers and examined his legs. They were a little swollen.

"I want you to wiggle your toes."

He did so but one of them didn't move. "Try again."

It still didn't move. It was the same toe on both feet. When she scanned she saw there was nerve damage in his legs and feet.

"Alright there is some damage it might be repairable. I want to see you walk. Come on."

Hermione helped him up. He wobbled unsteadily but was able to walk across the room. That was promising. She helped him back into bed. The body scan showed no cancer.

"As of right now you are cancer free. We'll do constant scans to keep checking. I can give you something for the soreness." She reached into the cabinet for the pain potion and he drank it.

"That's already better. It was borderline painful."

"I expected so. I'll be back." She touched Lucius's shoulder as she passed and went back to her office. She needed to sleep for a little while. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hermione hoped she could help all these people and that Kingsley would do as she said.


	4. My Little Princess

A/N: Please DO NOT read this if ABUSE upsets you. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Four- My Little Princess

Hermione slept for a few hours and then went home to shower, eat and change clothes. She was happy with the progress of the potion. It should keep working as it was. She still wanted to wait a little longer before mass producing it. When she got back to the hospital it was six in the morning and Harry was sleeping. Amber was passed out in the chair beside the bed, with her hand in his. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. Hermione quietly scanned Harry and he was completely cancer free. That was a whole night without any cancer and that gave her such relief. If Harry were to die she didn't know what she would do.

She walked to Draco's room and found him awake watching his father sleep. Why would he do that?

"He has never really showed he cares this much. I guess I'm waiting for it to wear off." He said softly looking troubled.

"Of course he cares. He loves you. He's told me more than once that you're his only son."

Draco looked even more troubled. "I wish he could have been like this while I was growing up. It would have made things a lot easier. I wouldn't have felt so alone."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure there's a reason for it. Maybe he'll tell you one day. I doubt he knows you feel that way." Hermione said with equal softness. He looked a little better after that and she scanned him.

No cancer.

"Good news. No cancer. So you've gone a whole night without it. That's very encouraging."

"Glad you think so Granger." He said dryly. Hermione glared at him, "You can call me Hermione if you want."

"Well since you'll end up being my step mother I suppose I should."

Hermione choked on air. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I believe that's what he'll end up wanting from you."

"Well he won't get it. I'm too busy to have a husband." Hermione told him seriously.

Draco smiled, "You're just scared. I would be too. You won't find a better one them him though. Well I would be better but you're obviously into my dad."

Hermione laughed, "You're horrible."

"That's what they tell me. I think it'll happen. Bet on it."

"I don't make bets." Hermione said and glanced at Lucius once before leaving. When she returned to her office Kingsley was waiting for her. She took a seat at her desk and waited.

"I guess you haven't seen the paper today." He said finally. Hermione frowned and when he handed it to her she sighed.

 _War hero sleeping with a death eater?_

With a picture of her kissing Lucius at the mines. It had been foolish of her to kiss him in the open like that. It might be foolish to kiss him at all.

"I didn't realize that you fucked death eaters Hermione." Kingsley said nastily. Hermione thought about hexing him but he was the minster for magic and she wouldn't put it past him to arrest her because he was jealous.

"I believe I can fuck who ever I please. I was fucking you and now I don't want to. I was fucking a lot of other people and now I want Lucius. It's very simple. So unless you're here about the stones why don't you leave?"

He looked furious. "You were on your knees for me."

"I was. That was before I got together with him. I may be active but I'm no cheater. So I won't be having any conversations like these with you. We're done. We couldn't be anymore done." Hermione said bluntly. Kingsley turned red in the face and abruptly stood.

"You're lucky my mother raised me to never hit a woman." He said coldly. Hermione smiled prettily, "You are a talented wizard Kingsley that's true but you are no match for me. I would have you on your ass before you got a step in my direction. You know it too. Get out."

He clenched his fists but left instantly. She would have beat his ass if he laid a hand on her. Bastard. Why had she ever opened her legs for him? God. She almost wished he would have tried to hit her. Hermione spent some time in her office trying to gain any more knowledge from the stones. Anything she might have missed.

A few hours passed and she went to check on Harry. He was awake and laughing with Amber. She hadn't heard Harry laugh like that before. She peeked inside without letting them know she was there. Amber was sitting on the edge of his bed and they were thumb wrestling. It was obvious that Harry was letting her win. Harry sighed in defeat and Amber gave a shout of victory. She watched the joy spread across Harry's face and was suddenly so happy for her girl and her best friend. She watched them for little while longer, having a feeling.

Sure enough Harry surged up and kissed her. Amber made a surprised sound but who wouldn't kiss Harry back?

"Excuse me." Hermione said trying to conceal how funny she found them. Harry of course flushed red to the roots and began stuttering.

"Hey, I'm happy for you both. Just no kissing in the hospital. If someone were to see you Amber could lose her job and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." She explained but Harry remained red.

"It's just weird kissing someone in front of you."

Hermione had to grin, "Because we've kissed?"

Harry nodded shooting a worried glance at Amber. She smiled at Harry, "Hermione told me about the night a month ago. If you aren't interested in her I have no issue with what you've done in the past Harry."

Hermione was glad Amber was her friend. Harry sighed, "I don't like Hermione like that. I was drunk. She was drunk. It's…in the past I guess. You really aren't bothered?"

"Of course not. If you don't want her then I have no issue like I said. But I do have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Amber said and didn't hesitate to kiss Harry chastely before passing by Hermione to leave.

Harry crossed his arms as he looked at Hermione. "This is weird."

"It doesn't have to be. We're adults. Have been for a very long time before we were even of age. We've been through so much Harry. We can handle anything. So what we fucked. Shit happens when you're drunk. We had some fun but now were thinking clearly. It worked out. You have Amber and I have Lucius. See?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You're really with him now?"

"Yes. I don't expect you to like him. But he's going to be mine for a little while at least. He likes me and surprisingly I like him quite a bit. He's an even better kisser than you and you were the best kiss I'd had."

Harry blinked, "I was your best kiss until him?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes. Absolutely. Amber will be pleased. With the whole package if you know what I mean."

Harry flushed again, " _Merlin Hermione!"_

She shrugged not fazed by his embarrassment. She believed in being perfectly honest. It was a personal insult when she was lied to.

"You should take that as a compliment. It's how I meant it." She told him smiling at his obvious discomfort with the whole conversation.

But he surprised her by asking, "So its…big enough?" He looked mortified but expected an answer.

"Biggest I've come across and I've been with many men. You have nothing to worry about. Promise. Now let's get you scanned."

He was perfect. No cancer. "We'll see Harry, we'll see."

Hermione stayed a little longer giving Harry some good information on Amber. What she liked and what she didn't. He took it all in and she thought he would put it to good use. Now all he had to do was not die on her. Hermione shuddered not pleased with that thought. Harry said he was exhausted and she left him to sleep making sure he knew to eat later.

She headed to Draco's room and Lucius smiled as she entered. She grinned but scanned Draco. No cancer. Hermione didn't want to get her hopes up but it was looking great. She moved closer to Draco and frowned. Her hand was touching his but she couldn't remember moving it there. She pulled away and felt strangely. Then she noticed Lucius was holding his other hand. That was odd. Hermione put her hand back and the feeling receded. When she pulled away again it came back. A feeling of emptiness.

Oh no. What had she done? There wasn't a spell for what she needed to know. How…damn it. Hermione woke Draco and asked him a series of questions and came to the conclusion that somehow the potion had indeed transferred allure to him. And now that she thought about it she had been holding Harry's hand and sitting close to him as if pulled in.

Hermione explained it to Draco but he didn't seem bothered. "I doubt it will last. How much magic was in the potion?"

"A lot actually. It's possible that it will feed on your magic and continue to produce allure. It could get stronger. Do I need to spell it out for you what trouble that could cause?" Hermione said patiently. Lucius had removed his hand looking disturbed.

"What do you mean Granger, spit it out." He snapped. Hermione glared but answered him, "You could become revered. Idolized, everyone wanting you, not stopping until they have you. This is dangerous. I need to fix it. But if I cancel out the potion your cancer could come back. I'll have to find another way. I am glad I haven't given the potion out to the others yet. It needs thorough testing. I should have considered this. Damn it!" She said and started to pace. She needed her girls. Amber had gone home but Anna and Sam should still be here.

"Hermione." Lucius said. She ignored him her mind going a hundred miles an hour.

" _Hermione."_

She looked up, "What?"

"You're magic is filling the air. You need to calm down before you hurt someone." Lucius said and she found he was right. That hadn't happened since the war. It had happened for the first time when she was twelve and home for the summer. Her mother had made her mad, very mad and when told to go to her room every window in the house had shattered to pieces. That was when he parents started to talk about hospitals. Hermione shoved those thoughts aside. Thinking of her parents would only upset her. Especially her father.

"Sorry." She said lamely and returned to her pacing. Lucius sighed and came to her. He took her arms and she simply looked at him. His touch had canceled all the thoughts.

"You will figure it out. I know you will."

"Thank you." She whispered and he pulled her close. No one had made her feel so safe, so comforted by a simply hug. She peered over at Draco who looked surprised.

"How come you never hug me?" He exclaimed and then looked embarrassed.

"Why son I only hug the people I'm trying to fuck. Since I am not trying to-

"Shut up!" Draco snapped flushing. Lucius's gaze softened, "I didn't believe you would appreciate it since you're grown. I showed plenty of affection when you were very young."

"Well I could have used it when I was growing up. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so painful." He admitted and then his face closed off. He didn't want to speak about it anymore. Lucius looked deeply trouble by his son's statement.

"Draco…"

"Enough." He said shortly. Lucius frowned further.

"Had I known you were in that much pain I would have done something about it. You never said and you never seemed upset to me."

Draco's lip trembled. "I don't like appearing weak. I pretend. But I'm scared now. I could die."

Lucius moved away from Hermione to his son and took his hand, "I won't leave your side until you are promised a healthy life. I also won't disappoint you again. I do love you Draco. More than anything in this world."

Draco burst into tears and surged to wrap his arms around his father. It was incredibly moving and Hermione teared up. She quietly exited the room and smiled to herself. It was good to see father and son like that. How it should be. As a little girl she had been very close with her own father. That quickly changed once she had started puberty. He had issues with her growing up.

Hermione hugged herself remembering a night she told herself to forget but as if she was being forced the memory came back strong.

 _She was fast asleep in her own bed, home for the summer of her forth year. She was so excited for fifth year in September. Her mom was away for a convention so it was just her and her dad. Hermione had no problems with that despite the growing distance she had with her father._

 _Her door creaked open. Then her bed dipped. Then there was a hand on her thigh. Hermione held perfectly still. She knew what was about to happen. She had known it was coming. The looks, the touches and the other night when he had called in into his bedroom only for her to find him naked. He had pretended that he had forgotten about it and said sorry. She knew he wasn't sorry. Hermione kept still as he pulled her covers back and his hand touched her where it was not supposed to be. Tears ran down her face but she didn't know what to do. She knew she could never tell her mom. Her mom would be so disgusted with her. So disappointed. Despite it all she just wanted her dad to love her like he had when she was little. She wanted to be his princess again. She didn't move when he pushed her legs apart or when he climbed on top of her. She didn't say anything when he took her virginity. She blocked out his moans and just prayed it would be over. Please be over. It seemed to take a very long time. Longer than she would have thought. Her eyes had been on the clock. She had one of those clocks that had a light to display it on the ceiling. He was on her for forty five minutes. She didn't make a sound or move. She was completely frozen. What could she do? He was her dad. Someone she loved. Someone she trusted._

 _He finally lifted off of her and kissed her forehead, "My little princess. I love you. Sleep tight."_

 _She waited until he shut the door and then until he shut his own bedroom door. Hermione got into her tub and turned the shower on and still in her clothes she laid there until the water ran cold and she was shivering. She knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Who would believe her?_

Hermione blinked and touched her face. It was wet with many tears. She hadn't thought or cried about that night or the nights like it in a long time. It was seeing Lucius and Draco and how a father should treat their child that had done it. Her father and mother still lived in their house that she had grown up in. Her mother didn't know. No one knew. Not Harry , not Ron. No one. Except her and her father. He knew what he had done.

Hermione remembered when she had turned seventeen she had snuck home knowing her mom was away. She crept into his bedroom and held her wand over him. She was going to do it. She wanted to. God did she want to. He deserved it for raping her through all her teenage years. For touching what wasn't his to touch. For all the vile, sickening things he had done to her. It was her fault. She had never fought back, had never uttered a word during each visit. It was her fault it hadn't stopped. Her fault.

A sob ripped out of her chest and years of burring those nights, all that pain rushed to the front and it _hurt._ She slipped out of her chair to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She knew it was pointless to try and calm herself. The floodgates had been opened. She was fourteen again. Defenseless. A little girl afraid.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there on the floor crying. When Lucius came in she heard him exclaim in shock and he knelt to her level.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

She cried harder. She wouldn't ever tell anyone. Hermione grabbed her wand off her desk and apparated home. To her horror there was a letter from her mom asking for her to come visit. It had been two months since she had seen them. Her mother wouldn't stop asking until she gave in. But she couldn't see him with everything so fresh. Hermione climbed into her shower and laid there much like she had when she was fourteen. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't defenseless. It would make her feel better right now if she could just believe it. She stripped off her wet clothes and pulled on her favorite nightgown. She needed sleep, she needed to forget again.

It wasn't five minutes later that he came. She had considered that he would. Hermione didn't object when he took off his shoes and climbed into her bed. She didn't object when he pulled her close.

"He hurt me." She whispered. Lucius asked who had hurt her.

"My father. He's a bad man." She couldn't believe after so many years that it was coming out of her mouth and to this man.

"I am so sorry Hermione. What can I do?" He begged. Hermione curled up into his chest.

"Just stay a while. I want to forget again."

He put his arms around her and she fell asleep in his warmth. She would forget again.

Hermione woke the next day and Lucius was still there asleep right beside her. She had thought she would be angry for having told someone but all she felt was relief. She hadn't realized what a weight it had been all this time. Hermione was indeed embarrassed to have fallen apart. She was a grown woman but she had been reduced to a child.

She went to the kitchen and ate something. Her eyes went to the letter from her mom. Today was Saturday. She should go. How could she though?

Lucius came out and she met his eyes. She wasn't upset he knew.

"I wish I knew what to say to you to make you feel better. Hermione. I am so sorry."

"Me too. It was a long time ago. It's done with."

"I wish it were that simple but what caused it?"

"Seeing you with Draco. Seeing how it's supposed to be. I wanted that. I didn't get it. I got something else."

He winced. "How did he hurt you?"

Hermione tensed. "He raped me since I was fourteen until I was seventeen. Every time my mom went away. She has no idea. No one but you me and him know. I don't think you would tell anyone but please don't."

"It will never leave my lips. But you should let me beat him." He said completely serious.

Hermione smiled a little, "I believe he will get his one day. I hope so. I'll be seeing him later today. My mom wants to see me."

"You shouldn't go anywhere near him." Lucius said quickly.

"He can't hurt me now." She reminded him. Lucius crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell?"

Hermione sighed sadly, "Because he was my daddy and I loved him. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I was scared. I was only fourteen. Maybe I just didn't want to break my mom's heart."

"Do you think she would want to be with a rapist?"

Hermione frowned. "I never thought about it that way. You think I should tell her."

"I do. I think confronting him would make you feel much better. Hex him too."

"I almost killed him when I turned seventeen. It was close but in the end I couldn't do it."

Lucius didn't seem surprised, "Let me go with you."

Hermione thought about it. "Yes."

She wanted him there. He made her feel safe and that was exactly what she needed right now. She knew the moment she laid eyes on him she would feel his hands on her body.

Lucius went home to get ready and Hermione just tried to not think too hard. He came back and she apparated them to her home. To where it had all happened.

She didn't hesitate to knock on the door. Her mom answered and gasped.

"Honey! It's so good to see you. And who's this?"

Lucius held out his hand, "I'm Lucius. Her boyfriend."

Her mom smiled easily. Hermione had expected her to be a little upset about his age but her mom would never say anything in front of him. She let them inside. Her father was sitting in the living room drinking a beer.

"Hi sweetie." He said smiling at her. Hermione sighed, "Hi dad. I'm afraid I can't do it any longer. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Her father paled substantially. "Hermione…"

"Mom please sit down." Her mom obeyed and Hermione sat with Lucius by her side and when he took her hand she had all the strength she needed.

"When I was fourteen. You were away and dad came into my room."

Her mom frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He raped me."

Her father stood and tried to leave but Lucius froze him in place with a simple flick of his wand.

"Hermione what on earth-

"Since I was fourteen up until I was seventeen he raped me. Every time you were gone he would come into my room at night. He take what he wanted and whisper, "My little princess, I love you, sleep tight."

Her mom began to cry. Hermione stood and closed the distance between her and her father.

"When I was fourteen you came into my room. That night you got me pregnant. Three months later I lost the baby. You are _responsible._ You were supposed to protect me and love me. Instead you touched me like you touch my mother. Instead I have to live with the memories of you inside me. Instead I hate myself for something that is your fault. I should have told someone. I wish I had not been so afraid. I wished that I didn't love you and that I could have been strong enough. You are a bad man. What do you have to say?"

Her father looked heartbroken. "I am sorry Hermione. I can't take it back and I cant make it better. I'll pay for it one day and I believe that day is today. Let me leave and you'll never see me again."

Hermione nodded and said, "One thing first."

She pulled her fist back and smashed it into his nose. It shattered and blood poured out like a faucet. He swore in pain and that was when her mom took his shoulder and kicked him between the legs as hard as she could. He fell to the ground yelping.

Lucius took her waist and Hermione leaned on him feeling at peace for the first time since she was fourteen. Hermione got a suitcase out and threw his clothes inside. When he recovered enough to walk he took it from her and walked out the door without a word. Her mom hugged her close and was crying into her hair.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see."

"It's okay mom. He knew how to make sure you didn't. It's done with now. I'll be just fine."

Hermione flexed her bruised knuckles. Her mom made her promise to visit more and then they were on their way. Hermione looked at Lucius with a sad smile, "Thank you."

"Of course. I am glad you got some justice. I was surprised you were so calm."

"I've imagined that day for many years. When it came today I was ready. You were perfect. You let me defend myself. You didn't take it away from me."

Lucius took her face and kissed her forehead, "I knew better than that. You are perfectly capable of defending yourself and I knew that. I wanted to castrate him but I figured you wouldn't like that."

"He does deserve it. But…no I'm happy with what happened. He knew it was wrong and that wasn't enough to stop him. I'm glad it's over now. I'm glad you were there Lucius. It made me strong."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. How are you now?"

"Better." She said and kissed him. He kept it chaste.

"You don't have to do that. If I get uncomfortable with something you do I will tell you. I want a real kiss."

He grinned and kissed her hard. She accepted it greedily. It was strange but it came to her while he kissed.

"Oh." She said pulling away. All she had to do was make a suppression potion. It was used by veela's to suppress their allure.

"What did you realize?" He asked with a smile.

"I know how to help them." She said and kissed him again. He chuckled against her and they held each other tightly until at last the separated and Hermione knew she needed to get to work. She could save them all.


	5. Free

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing- Mayajane.

* * *

Chapter Five- Free

They spent a while locked in each other's arms, lips touching. He was still infuriatingly keeping his hands in place and tongue calm. That was the only bad thing about him knowing. Hadn't she told _him_ he would have to work for it? Now she had to?

She pulled back from him and met his eyes, "You're going to piss me off if you continue to treat me as if I will run away screaming. I've been with many men since I was fourteen. Plenty and I have never had any issues. You won't be any different. Now we need to go but this isn't over, Mr. Malfoy." She said saucily. He narrowed his eyes at her tone and jerked her waist close again.

"How many is plenty?"

Hermione grinned, "I didn't count. In the past three months just the three but lots of sex."

He wrinkled his nose. "That's wonderful."

Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw, "I'm no cheater so you don't have to worry about that. Now let's go."

She said and apparated them before he could speak. They appeared in her office where Draco and Harry were sitting there, still in their scrubs, seeming to be waiting for them.

"God please separate." Draco said dramatically. Harry averted his eyes. Hermione jerked Lucius forward and kissed him hard to their distaste. When she pulled away a second later she took her seat and crossed her arms while she glared at them.

"Well I suppose it's good that you were able to get out of bed."

Draco glared back at her, "Refrain from snogging my father in front of me. That is wrong on every level."

"I'll do what I please. We're all adults. If you were snogging someone I would laugh at your lack of skill and move on with my day."

Draco gaped at her affronted. Lucius snorted in the corner and Harry snickered.

"Watch it Granger." He said dangerously but it took a lot to scare Hermione.

Hermione stood abruptly and frowned at her legs. What was she doing? She tried to sit back down but her feet moved her forward and before she knew it she was grabbing Draco's shoulder and bringing their lips together. She heard Lucius make a sound and Harry squealed like a little girl.

Then she was being pushed and ripped away at the same time. She tried to go back but Lucius held her tight.

"Think!" He whispered in her ear. She felt the pull leave her and swore.

"I fucking told you!" She said pointing her finger at Draco. He looked surprised.

"I had nothing to do with you wanting to kiss me Granger."

Hermione would have slapped him if he wasn't her patient. "I did not want to kiss you it's your fucking allure. You got upset and it made it stronger. Calm the fuck down. I can still sort of feel it."

Lucius tightened his hold and she relaxed against him. "That was awful." She said dejectedly.

"Hey!" Draco said clearly insulted. Lucius made a sound of warning.

"It wasn't personal Draco but as I am seeing your father it would _have_ to be horrible to kiss his son. Surely you aren't that thick?" Hermione said incredulously.

"My bad." He said finally and Hermione turned her attention to Harry who was failing to quiet his laughter.

"I will slap you." She warned and he straightened up.

"I…That was hilarious." He said and started to laugh again. She slapped him on the back of the head and smirked when he yelped. She's like to do the same to Draco but he's had his head opened multiple times. Lucky.

"Back to your rooms. Now. You aren't to get out of bed without telling anyone." Hermione said sternly. They crossed their arms defiantly at the same time and when they noticed it they dropped their arms in sync much to their frustration. She heard Lucius laughing.

"We want to go home." Harry said still glaring at Draco.

"What he said."

"No. You're staying through the week. No arguments. If you remain cancer free you can go home then. Go back to your rooms now." She even pointed. They stood in sync and groaned in anger at the same time too.

"Cut it out." They said. Hermione started to laugh which infuriated them.

"It's not funny!" They snapped and then Harry swung at Draco but Hermione caught his hand.

"He's had surgery; you can't hit him as funny as it would have been. _Go to your rooms_."

They glared and left without any further incident. Lucius came up behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"I never want to see you touch my son again." He whispered lowly.

"Yes well I didn't enjoy that. And I'm his Healer; of course I will touch him."

"Smartass." He joked and kissed her cheek. Hermione turned and kissed him fully much to his surprise. She backed him into her chair which he fell into. She slid into his lap in one smooth motion and sealed her lips over his once more. He made a strangled sound and his hands slid up the back of her thighs. That was more like it. She ground down until she felt what she was looking for. He moaned into her mouth and broke away to whisper in her ear.

"Don't."

"Why's that?" She said repeating the movement. He gripped her thighs hard.

"I'm not taking you in your office. You'll have to work for it."

"Bastard." She complained and climbed off of him. He smirked at her frustration but she shooed him out to get her girls and began work on the suppression potion. She thought Anna had made it before.

"Okay girls, Draco's allure is very strong when he gets upset so we're going to give it to him first."

"How do you know?" Sam asked curiously.

"I kissed him."

Silence and then an explosion of laughter.

"Hey!" Hermione complained but she supposed from their perspective it was funny.

"Was he any good? He's so handsome. I didn't say that." Sam said flushing.

"I couldn't tell you. It lasted a second until my boyfriend pulled me away."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Two of her girls asked.

"Lucius is. Imagine his face seeing me kiss his son." Hermione said covering her own face.

"Oh my god." They said. Hermione smirked. "Yes, we'll let's get to work."

They spent the rest of the day and into the night preparing the potions and making enough to dose everyone who might have to take the elixir potion.

Amber took Harry his and Hermione took Draco's to his room. He was sleeping as was Lucius.

She shook him awake and handed him the potion wordlessly. He drank it and handed the vial back to her.

"Think about something that upsets you."

He glared, "You kissing me upset me."

"Yes it was traumatic for everyone well except Harry he thought it was funny."

"It was horrible and I think he's mad at me."

Hermione frowned, "If anyone should be mad it's me and you. Don't worry about what he thinks."

"Is that so?" Lucius said sharply seeming to have woken.

"Yes." She said and scanned Draco before stalking from the room. She was irked he wouldn't sleep with her and she knew, she knew it was because he knew about her father. What guy would say no to free sex?

He caught up with her right outside the door but didn't touch her. She knew it was better than way because they weren't in the safety of her office or Draco's room. This floor wasn't busy but still.

"You're upset with me."

"No I am frustrated with you. I'm not going to freak out if you actually fuck me you know."

"What happened may have changed that Hermione. I would hate to upset you. What he did was wrong and I am glad you seem to be past it but I just worry. This time may be different."

"I get where you're coming from but I'm fine. It's been years. Eight to be exact. That's plenty of time to move on and you being there for me to confront my father took away my pain. I am completely fine and I'll get you to fuck me. Bet on it." She said and stalked away. She heard him groan with frustration and didn't stop herself from turning to smirk at him.

"Watch it woman!" He called and she went on her way.

Hermione went to visit her mother. She wanted to see her and make sure she was doing okay after everything.

"Hi honey. Come in."

There was an awkward silence, "Mom what's wrong?"

"I just looking at you now its different now that I know."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Different in what way? Do you think I invited what he did? I was fourteen. I loved him. What should I have done? I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me. Think I stole him away from you."

Her mother sighed, "I don't think that. I just had the realization that he touched us both. It bothers me a great deal."

"Yes well. It bothers me a great deal too. It's done with. He hasn't touched me in eight years. I think he knew the moment I could do magic outside of school I'd kill him."

"What did he do to you?"

Hermione tensed, "Mom…."

"Tell me. Please."

"He pushed inside me. It hurt a lot. But I never said anything. I never said anything all those years. Then he began doing other things with his mouth. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm seeing someone now."

"Yes, Lucius. He looks my age or close to it."

"He's forty eight."

"God, Hermione."

"I like him. He's a very good kisser."

"Hermione!"

"What? Better than Harry too."

Her mom turned red, "You kissed Harry?"

"I slept with him a little over a month ago when we were both drunk. Shit happens. We're fine. He's seeing someone now too. Amber."

"Watch your mouth. How can you be fine?"

"Because our friendship has been through terrible things. Nothing a simple as sex will break it. He feels the same and he's finally stopped blushing around me."

"Honey do you think what he did made you have sex so much?"

"Oh I'm sure it did. But it's calmed down the older I've gotten. I've met men who were great. And I'll let you know how Lucius does."

"Little girl!"

"Sorry mom I haven't been a little girl in a long time." She said with a smirk. Her mom smiled, "He's very handsome. Very handsome."

"Oh I know." She said grinning. They talked about the other men and her mom had been scandalized over Adam.

"He wasn't my boss when we were fucking mom."

"I said watch your mouth!" She snapped but she was hiding a smile.

"We'll I need to go check on my patients and kiss my boyfriend."

"How did you meet?"

"He brought his son in. He's one of my patients."

She bid her mom goodbye and returned to her office. Lucius was waiting for her there and she smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hello. Come here."

She went him and he apparated them somewhere."

"My second home." He explained and she grinned at him. This had better be going where she hoped.

He pulled in through a hall and into a bed room.

"Take your clothes off." He said evenly. She gulped but didn't hesitate to strip everything off. He circled her, his fingers grazing her back. She heard him divest of his own clothes but she didn't turn to look. He bent her over the bed.

"I'll ask once. Do you want me?"

"Yes. No doubts."

He pushed in hard and she let out a long moan. He was perfect. Harry had been bigger but he was still plenty. He gripped her shoulder and went to work.

"Is that all you've got?" She teased and was rewarded with a faster, harder pace. She was lost in sensations when his hand reached around to touch and she came with a cry. He followed her into bliss and the collapsed onto the bed.

"When can we go again?" She said breathlessly. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. She accepted and straddled him.

"You're a goddess. You know that don't you?" He said in awe as she rocked against him.

"I've been told." She said shortly more focused on her work. He groaned as she sank down on him and began to ride. He had no idea how long she could go. He was older so maybe he couldn't go as long as she could but that was fine. He would make it up to her over and over. And over.

They collapsed again and Hermione crawled under the covers and he followed her. She curled up next to him and her eyes closed. She was tired.

"Go to sleep I'm here."

"Thank you." She whispered and fell asleep.

The next morning she went home after fucking twice. He said she was going to be the death of him and that he had never met anyone who needed it the way she did. She took that as a compliment. After she showered Hermione returned to the hospital. Amber was with Harry and he was cancer free. She moved to Draco's room and found him glaring at Sam.

"What's going on here?"

"He's doesn't want to take this potion. Probably because one of the side effects is lowered sex drive."

"That doesn't mean it will happen Draco. It just has to list all the side effects. Take it. You'll be fine. Promise. You want to get better don't you? It's just a nutrition potion." Hermione said and handed it to him. He drank it looking very unhappy about it.

"Think in four days you can go home. Have all the sex you want!" Hermione said happily. Draco cracked a smile.

"You offering Granger?" He said jokingly. Hermione laughed, "Sorry I'm only fucking your father. Too bad for you."

"That's disgusting. But expected. Please don't dump him. He hasn't had any in who knows how long."

"Nice to know you worry Draco." Lucius said stepping into the room. Draco flushed. Hermione laughed at him and couldn't help it. She kissed his cheek and he flushed harder.

"Didn't I tell you to refrain from touching my son?"

Hermione grinned at him and ran her hand up his chest. "I guess I'll have to make it up to then. Later. I need to go speak with Adam."

Hermione left them alone and found Adam in his office. He smiled when he saw her.

"Yes?"

"I have solved our cancer problem. I'll need you to help me get a lot of those stones. I need them to cure the cancer and then everyone must take a suppression potion. They absolutely have to. I think we should make them sign contracts too."

"Explain."

She went into detail and he agreed to put everything in motion. She smiled once before leaving him to his work.

Hermione spent the next four days making potions. In the end there had been three hundred infected people with various cancers. Some in the early stage but others very advanced. None of them had been as bad as Draco though. She wondered what made him different. Maybe the second piercing. In such a sensitive place.

She was glad to discharge both Harry and Draco on Friday morning and they were very happy to be leaving. She hugged them both and sent them on their way making them promise to come in in a week for a scan. They would need to be scanned for six months every week.

Now that her load was so light she spent most of her time with Lucius. They spent much of their time together at his second home in that bedroom. He was thrilled with her drive and she was glad that he could indeed keep up with her.

Two weeks turn into two months. She never looked away from him. She thought she had his gaze too.

"Hermione." He said and she turned over to look at him.

"Yes?"

He leaned down to her ear, "I love you."

Her heart tugged and her eyes watered. She had been told that before but this time was different.

"I love you too."

He pulled back surprised. "You do?"

"Very much actually. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Of course I love you. I've never told anyone that before though."

"I'm honored then."

She stroked his jaw, "It's good you said that though."

He smiled, "Why's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped and she had never seen him so caught off guard. He was always so composed.

"Say something. Are sad, mad or both?"

"Narcissa couldn't have any more children after Draco. I had always wanted more. So I am very happy. You're never leaving me."

"Yes. I won't. Thank you Lucius. Thank you." She said softly and he kissed her forehead.

"Wait till I tell Draco. He'll have a fit." Hermione said snickering. Lucius laughed deeply and everything was perfect. She was also picturing telling Harry and her girls.

"It's a girl I think." She told him and she saw him choke up just a little.

"I hope so."

"Good answer." She said and kissed him hard. He accepted her kiss and she knew she would marry him just as Draco had said and she would have his child. Things had worked out hadn't they?


End file.
